


Black Tie Affair

by stharridan



Category: Bleach
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-31
Updated: 2012-05-31
Packaged: 2017-11-06 09:43:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/417453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stharridan/pseuds/stharridan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Renji tries figuring out what's wrong with his suit, only to find the answer not in the clothes themselves, but rather right before him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Black Tie Affair

Renji stared at himself in the mirror, tilting his head to either side, inspecting his frame from top to bottom, left to right. But despite how many times he looked, and from how many different angles, he still couldn't figure out just what he was missing. It seemed strange, being in a black suit and all, with his hair now hanging loose past his shoulders.

He felt odd, and he was pretty damn sure that everyone would be laughing at him the second he stepped into the room. Ichigo would be the loudest, no doubt.

That was when he felt a pair of small hands on his hips; he turned his head around and looked down to find Rukia's head resting against his back. With a sigh, he faced her, and instantly froze, a lump lodged in his throat.

There she stood, dressed in a white dress that wrapped around her slim figure, outlining her curves and contours. She was very much the modest one, with her matching white gloves pulled up her arms, showing just a little bit of skin - but of course Renji didn't mind; she was capable of stealing his breath away, and that was more than enough for him.

And he laughed at the faint shade of pink that spread across her cheeks right then, earning himself a glare. "Now _you_ look more like a bride to me!"

"What about _you_?" Rukia shot back, coming to stand beside him. They stared at their own reflections for a moment, and then Renji brightened up with a grin. He took a step away from her and gave a half-bow, offering Rukia a hand. Puzzled, she could only stare at it and, hesitantly, placed hers in his.

In a flash, he twirled her around and into his arms and lifted her off her feet. He twirled and twirled her around till she could protest no further through her laughter, and when they faced the mirror once again, Rukia still in his arms, Renji grinned.

He knew he had forgotten something.


End file.
